Soda Shop Stories
by abrocks1234
Summary: AU in the 50s. A misunderstanding sends Tohru Honda running. A death of a police officer, runaway criminals, and secrets galore send Tohru's life out of control. M for adult-like jokes and bars and strippers and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA GUYS! This is all poodle-skirts and fun stuff. AU in the 50s. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tohru Honda stood in front of her mirror, twisting her torso around, trying to be able to see her backside. "Does my butt look too big in this, Mom?"

Mrs. Honda looked up and took the cigarette out of her mouth, blowing a puff of smoke before smirking and nodding. "It's cute. I like it."

Torhu turned to her mother, clutching the edges of her brand new pink poodle skirt. "I like it! It's really cute!"

Mrs. Honda laughed and stood up, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "You are so cute, Tohru. You're like a little lady now, aren't you?" She turned her around so they were both looking in the mirror. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Torhu smiled, her cheeks turning a bright crimson. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm really not!" her mom ruffled Torhu's long brown hair. "Now you are perfectly ready to go out to the soda shop with your friends."

Tohru wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight embrace. "THANKS MOM!"

She ran down the steps of her apartment building and burst outside, stopping to close her eyes and enjoy herself. The springtime winds sent her hair fluttering. She held her skirt down to keep it from flying upwards, the sun warming her face so her cheeks were a bright crimson. Across the street were her two friends, Hanajima and Uo. Hanajima had her hair in two high pigtails. She wore a Gothic poodle skirt, one that looked like Tohru's but the skirt was black and the poodle was a dark blue. Uo, on the other hand, had a mask covering her mouth and a leather jacket, a cigarette dangling from her fingertips. Both of their eyes widened when Tohru stepped out.

"She's adorable," Uo muttered. Hana nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Tohru waved her hand over her head and ran across the pavement to meet up with them.

"Hey Tohru," Uo casually waved the hand without a cigarette in it. "Nice skirt, did your mom get that for you?"

Tohru nodded, blushing again. "You really like it? It's pretty short."

"It's up to your knees! You're fine," Uo waved her hand dismissively before wrapping her arm around Tohru's shoulder. "Let's just get to the soda shop!"

* * *

The bell by the door rang as the three friends walked into the shop. "Let's sit in a booth," Tohru dragged her two friends to a table.

A waitress waltzed over to them, sass in her step as she swung her hips. She wore a usual shop outfit, baby blue skirt, white apron, cute little hat. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her eyes emotionless. "My name is Rin, and I'll be your waitress for today, what do you want?"

Tohru blinked in surprise at he rudeness. "I'll have a float."

Uo raised two fingers. "Two more of those, please."

Rin nodded and walked off yelling, "HATSUHARU, THREE FLOATS!"

"What's her problem?" Tohru asked her two friends.

"She's just another shop waitress, just ignore her," Uo put out her cigarette. "Don't let her attitude get to you."

"People call her the soda shop's horse," Hana said, completely in monotone. "She gets orders out really fast, but she is also really stubborn and rude."

"Don't tell me, you're reading people's minds again," Uo cackled, slamming her hand down on the table. there were rumors going around that Hana can read minds, and maybe even control people. Hana causally lets it go over her shoulder, saying they're just rumors, but there are some points where Tohru isn't sure what to believe.

"No, I've eavesdropped on people talking about it," Hana shrugged, paying no mind to the 'reading minds' comment.

"Here you girls go. Enjoy," Rin handed the girls their floats before strutting away.

Uo had already downed hers when Tohru started. "Hey, look at Orange Top over there! Look's like he's getting into a fight with the Prince."

Hana and Tohru turned to see a boy with bright orange hair, clenching his fists and growling something they were unable to hear. The 'Prince', Yuki Sohma, was a popular boy who went to their school with silver hair and a kind face. His arms were crossed, and he just stared at the other boy with a bored look on his face.

"Who is that guy?" Tohru asked, turning back to the others.

"Kyo Sohma. Yuki's cousin who just moved here. They really hate each other for some reason, they're like a cat and a mouse."

Uo and Tohru didn't bother asking how Hana knew that. "Oh, I hope they don't get hurt," Tohru bowed her head, clenching her hands together in worry.

"Oh, don't worry Tohru, it doesn't look like that fight's gunna get very heated," Uo said, staring at the two boys. "Two hot boys getting in a fight, though, don't mind if I do!"

"UO!" Tohru squealed, laughing. Uo and Hana both smiled, happy to see Tohru throwing away her worry and having fun.

"Is he going to go to our school?" Tohru said after a long sip from her float.

"Orange Top? I would think so. Hana?" Uo looked over at their 'witch' friend.

"Yes. He will be in our class, actually," Hana nodded. "He will probably disrupt the class a lot."

Tohru glanced back at him. "He looks really upset. I hope he's okay."

* * *

**So yeah. More characters and excitement to come up soon! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru's chin was resting on her palm, her elbow on her desk. The teacher's words started to fade out as Tohru looked around, gently tapping her pen on her desk. Tohru's eyes slid over to the clock. Just a couple more minutes, and she'll be out of here.

"Oi," someone tapped her shoulder. "Hey, jeez, space cadet, didja hear me?!"

Tohru straightened her back quickly and spun around in her chair, her eyes widening. On a diagonal to her desk was Kyo Sohma, the boy she saw in the Soda Shop. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Kyo grumbled in annoyance. Tohru's eyes got caught in his when she realized that his eyes were an unnatural shade of red. Who is this boy?

"Oi, are you still not answering!" Kyo hissed. "I asked if you could pick up my pencil!" He was pointing below her chair, glaring.

Tohru leaned back, suddenly frightened. This boy was scary. She leaned over and plucked the pencil off the ground, handing it too him. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Kyo said before looking back down at his paper. The bell rang, and Tohru stood up, straightening her blue dress with white polka dots. She was very fond of this dress, it was one of her nicer ones, and it looked very nice with a yellow flower pinned to the sleeve or in her hair, maybe. On her feet were blue ballet flats with a flower on it. She picked up her book bag and felt a hand slap her back.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo laughed.

"Uo!" Tohru gasped, her eyes widening. "You're wearing blue jeans!"

Uo chuckled and spun around like a model, showing off her skinny blue jeans, large black boots, red tank top, slick leather jacket, and the bandanna tied around her neck. "It's a good look, ain't it? Like a real biker chick!" Uo always admired them, the bikers. She wanted to be just like them. Uo moved into town two years ago, which she said was a small amount of time. She said that's why the bikers never notice her.

"I like it," Hana said as she walked over to them, her book bag swung over her shoulder. "I can't hang out today guys, I have to watch my little brother."

"I promised my mother I would come home right away," Tohru shrugged.

Uo smirked. "Well good thing then. Because I have plans too! I have...a date!"

"A DATE!" Tohru clapped her hands together. "Oh, Uo, I'm so happy for you! Who is it with?"

"Head Greaser Johnny Blake!" Uo winked. "Leader of the most popular biker gang at this school!"

"Awesome! Have fun tonight!" Tohru waved as her two friends exited the room. Tohru continued stuffing her books into her bag, not realizing she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hey, you're Tohru Honda, aren't you?" a kind voice asked from behind her. Tohru looked up and blushed. It's the Prince!

"Yeah, that's me!" She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Oh, why did she have to get so nervous in front of him? She first met Yuki Sohma in fifth grade and had been a bumbling idiot around him ever since. He's never actually talked to her before, though. This was a step in the right direction!

"I just moved close to your building. I need to walk home and I don't really know the way, would you mind walking with me?" he asked. Tohru's jaw almost dropped. The Prince was asking to walk home with her! This is a BIG step in the right direction! What should she say? What will she do?

"Sure! I'd love to show you the way!" her mouth opened and words poured out before she could stop them. Yuki smiled.

"Thank you."

He was so proper! Thoughts spun around Tohru's brain as they walked out of the high school together. "So, where did you move?" Tohru finally broke through their awkward silence.

"Oh, just a couple blocks away from my old house, for money purposes. But I saw you walking back from the soda shop with your friends, you live right across from me. Do you like the soda shop?"

"Oh yeah! They got the best tunes in their jukebox, and their floats are amazing. Did you know they do live shows every Saturday?"

"Yeah. Hey, they're doing a live show tomorrow with some amateur band. Do you want to go check them out with me?" Yuki asked.

WAS THE PRINCE YUKI ASKING HER ON A DATE?! _Keep your cool, Tohru. He's probably just asking because he wants to be friends, nothing more. _Still, Tohru couldn't help but squeal in her bedroom later that night. SHE WAS GOING TO THE SODA SHOP WITH PRINCE YUKI SOHMA!

* * *

**I'm planning a lot of drama and action in the next chap, so it may be longer. **

**Next Chap includes:**

**Kyo messing shit up for them all.**

**Akito showing up!**

**And misunderstangings galore.**

**Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin walked back over to Tohru, sitting alone at a table. "Can I get your order NOW?"

Tohru looked up quickly before Rin could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "He should be just a couple more minutes."

Rin pursed her lips in annoyance before plopping down across the table, making Tohru jump slightly. She let her writing pad fall onto the table and folded her hands together. "Have you ever been ditched before?" Tohru shook her head, and Rin sighed. "Listen, I don't know who this guy is, but if he's this late, I think it time to call it quits."

"Call it quits?!"

"Yeah. Throw in the towel. Give UP. He ditched you!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"He said he would meet you here, right? Well he lie-"

"-Miss Honda! I'm sorry for keeping you, there was terrible traffic!"

Tohru's cheeks turned pink when she heard Yuki call her 'Miss Honda'. Rin raised her eyebrows. "Huh. Maybe I was wrong." She stood up and grabbed her pad. "So can I take your orders now?"

Tohru smiled as Yuki sat. "I'll have a float."

"I'll have what she's having," Yuki nodded. Rin walked off mumbling to herself, and Yuki turned to Tohru. "Miss Honda, I'm so sorry!"

_Miss Honda! He's calling me Miss Honda! That's so cute! Wait, what if it's not cute? He's saying it like he's talking to some business woman! What if he thought our relationship was strictly platonic? WHAT IF I WAS WRONG AND THIS ISN'T A DATE?! _Tohru coughed and quickly composed herself. "It's perfectly fine, you don't have to worry about a thing!"

The band on the stage was tuning up their instruments. Tohru twiddled her thumbs, letting the awkward silence between the two rest there for a moment. "So is Kyo visiting you or something?"

Yuki's face instantly fell. "No. I don't know where he's staying exactly."

Tohru instantly felt a pang of guilt hit her violently. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Yuki interrupted, closing his eyes, tilting his head and grinning. "I don't mind you asking questions, I love hearing your voice."

_HE LOVES HEARING MY VOICE! Is that like a definite that he likes me? But what's with the sudden interest?! _

"So do you two not get along or something?" Tohru wanted to get off the topic of her voice quickly. Suddenly all she could hear was the way she spoke. Was she speaking too high, too girly? Too obsessive?! _What if my voice is changed now that I'm paying attention to it? _

"You can say that. I'm not sure why, exactly, we have just never gotten along."

"That's so sad."

"Oh, it isn't rea-" Yuki cut himself off, glancing out the window. A small light down the street was growing, along with the sounds of sirens. I watched him, confused as he tilted his head in curiosity. The motorcycle was coming into view, along with the boy riding it. He wore no helmet, letting his bright orange hair fly back, his red eyes widened with fear. "Speak of the devil. There he is now."

Tohru leaned over to look out the window. "Why does he look so scared?"

Yuki shrugged before his eyes widened with clarity. "He doesn't have a bike!"

Before Tohru could react to that statement, Yuki stood up, knocking the napkins off the table accidently as he sprinted out the doors. Tohru placed a few dollars onto the table before chasing after him. She found him by the parked bike.

"Where did you get that?" Yuki asked, surprisingly calm. Kyo, his cousin, shook his head, panting.

"I hot-wired it! The owner called the cops!"

Yuki's head turned, watching as police cars came into view. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Get off the bike!"

Kyo quickly hopped off the bike. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Tohru. "Wait, I know you! You were that girl who wouldn't hand me my pencil!"

"That doesn't matter," Yuki grabbed Tohru's and Kyo's wrists, dragging them behind the Soda Shop. Kyo leaned back, pressing his back against the wall and sliding down until his butt hit the ground, sighing.

"I'm so dead."

"No kidding!" Yuki glared at him. Tohru jumped, never seeing this side of the Prince before. "I can't believe I bothered helping you!"

"Why...did you...help me anyway?" Kyo asked between breaths.

"I don't know!" Yuki fell onto his butt as well, both of his hands tangled though his hair. "The cops were so close, we had no time, I just panicked!" Yuki looked up at Tohru, who was still utterly silent. "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this, Miss Honda. I would tell you to run away quickly, but if the cops saw you, they would think you looked guilty." Yuki swore under his breath again, looking back down at the grass. "I look guilty now! You messed this up, you good for nothing!" Yuki pointed at Kyo.

"You didn't have to help me!" Kyo yelled.

"You didn't have to steal a motorcycle!"

"Oh, please don't fight now," Tohru begged, but Kyo's loud voice drowned hers out. He was yelling, and that couldn't be good!

"There he is!" A boy wearing a motorcycle helmet turned the corner at pointed at them. "Those two must have helped them!" Tohru's eyes widened. She recognized the girl by the biker's side instantly.

"Uo?!"

"Tohru?!" Uo gasped.

"You know her?" the biker yelled.

"This is the biker you're on a date with?!" Tohru turned to Kyo. "You stole my best friend's boyfriend's motorcycle?!"

Kyo opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the sounds of a clicking noise. A police officer had handcuffed one of Kyo's hands and was preparing to cuff the other. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Kyo yelled, swinging his arm around. The handcuff around his wrist spun, hitting the man in the head. Blood dripped down his forehead as Kyo stumbled away from him, crawling on the ground.

"You just assaulted a police officer!" another cop yelled, pointing a gun at Kyo. Kyo lifted both hands up, the handcuff swinging limply, his eyes wide with fear.

"Assaulted?!" Tohru gasped, covering her mouth with both of her palms.

"Kyo..." Yuki growled under his breath.

"I didn't mean to!" Kyo defended himself. The gun made a small clicking noise as the officer tightened his grasp on the trigger.

"You have the right to remain silent. All three of you."

"What?! We didn't do anything!" Yuki gasped. Another two officers pointed their guns at Tohru and Yuki.

"They didn't do anything!" Kyo suddenly yelled, launching himself forward. The sound of a fired bullet rang in Tohru's ears, and she closed her eyes, tears balancing on her eyelashes. What she was unable to see was that Kyo was unharmed, having kicked the officer's arm. The fired bullet had hit the officer behind her. "OPEN YOUR EYES AND RUN, IDIOT!" Kyo yelled. Tohru's eyes snapped back open and she saw the cop at her feet, his blood splattered onto her nice flats. She screamed, falling backwards.

Yuki lunged for her, catching her and holding her up bridal-style.

The cop fired another bullet at Kyo, but missed and hit the brick wall. "You stole a motorcycle, assaulted a police officer, and now you're responsible for a murderer!"

"MURDERER?!" Kyo yelled, looking down at the dead police officer. "IT WAS YOUR BULLET!"

"Stop resisting!" the other cop growled, his voice dangerously low. A loud cracking noise was heard as he crumpled to the ground. Standing above him was Yuki, holding up a tree branch stained with the cop's blood. "He's just unconscious, for now!"

Tohru hadn't realized Yuki had set her down. This date was turning out to be terrible. She buried her face in her hands, unable to look at Uo. She felt too guilty.

Kyo knocked out the other cop by roundhouse kicking him in the face. "We need to get out of here!"

"They will be looking for you at your house. Shigure's house is fairly close, let's go there," Yuki said, calmly helping Tohru off the ground. "Are you alright, Miss Honda?"

"I'll break you!" Uo yelled, sprinting at them.

"TIME TO GO!" Kyo lifted Tohru onto his back and started running, Yuki following behind them. The loud rumbling of a bike's engine was heard. They were following them!

"Turn left!" Yuki ordered from behind Kyo. Tohru buried her face in the crook of Kyo's neck anxiously, sobbing. when Tohru looked up again, Kyo's fists were pounding against a brown door. Next to the door was a little plaque that said C433. The door swung open, revealing a man in bathrobes, glasses on his nose and bags under his eyes.

"Out of the way!" Kyo shoved the man to the side, sprinting into the apartment and letting Tohru drop to the floor. Yuki quickly slammed the door shut before turning to the man, apologizing.

Tohru groaned and rubbed her backside, standing up. She felt like a wreck, snot dripping from her nose, her eyes red and puffy. She was terrified.

"Oh yes. I believe I've heard of you," the man said sarcastically to Yuki, catching Kyo and Tohru's attention. "You couldn't be in infamous CRIMINAL WHO KILLED A POLICE OFFICER, WOULD YOU?!" he yelled, turning on the television, revealing a newscast with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's black and white pictures on it.

"God, news spreads fast. Where did they get those pictures?" Kyo mumbled to himself, plopping onto his couch.

"Miss Honda, this is Shigure Sohma," Yuki introduced the man. "He's related to Kyo and I."

"Are you dragging innocent girls along with you, Kyo?!" Shigure yelled, wrapping his arms around Tohru, surprising her with a hug.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!"

"Because I know Yuki wouldn't do this!" Shigure said before releasing Tohru and holding out his hand. "I'm Shigure Sohma. Ignore Kyo, he's a brat."

"HEY!"

Tohru giggled, happy to laugh after all this, and gripped Shigure's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Shigure turned back to Yuki. "You know, I was just calmly enjoying an episode of I Love Lucy, when an emergency newscast comes on about three young murderers."

"We are already considered murderers?!" Kyo groaned, sliding down in the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"You had to steal that bike," Yuki grumbled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tohru's sad voice broke the boy's hearts. Tohru was wiping the grass stains off her nice poodle skirt, unable to look at them. "We are all considered criminals, but we did nothing."

"Kyo did something," Yuki said, causing Kyo to shake his fist warningly.

Tohru finally got to have a good look at Kyo. His orange hair now fell in chunks, the grease almost all gone, probably from riding the bike without a helmet. He wore a tight red t-shirt and a leather jacket. A bracelet, one with black and white beads, laid around his wrist. "I didn't mean to, really. I've done tiny crimes before, sure, but I've never been considered a criminal!"

"Well, thanks to you, not only am I a criminal, but you dragged poor Miss Honda into this as well!" Yuki yelled, surprising Tohru into looking up at him.

Kyo's cheeks turned red as he crossed his arms and turned around. "I never wanted you to get involved, much less that stupid girl."

Tohru felt a pang of sadness. She looked back down at her poodle skirt and continued whipping at the grass stains. Shigure looked up from playing with the antennae on the TV, and Yuki glared at Kyo.

"My question was never answered," Tohru said, not looking up again, desperately trying to make her voice not shake. "What are we going to do?"

"No one will believe us if we told them we didn't kill that officer," Yuki explained, opening up a glass bottle of orange soda that he took from the refrigerator.

"And Mr. Shigure," Tohru looked up at the man smacking the television screen, trying to get it to stop fuzzing and start playing. "Why do you trust us so easily? You see on television we are criminals, so-"

Shigure raised his hand, stopping Tohru's rambling. "I trust Yuki. If he says you guys aren't criminals then you guys aren't criminals."

"Kyo is a criminal," Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Kyo get out of my apartment," Shigure turned to the boy on the couch, matching Yuki's tone.

"What the fuck! You're just blaming me?!" Kyo stood up angrily.

A loud banging on the door made the room go silent. "It may just be my neighbor," Shigure whispered, tiptoeing over to the door and looking out of the little hole. He spun back to the others, eyes wide with fear, mouthing something. Tohru couldn't read lips, and obviously neither could Kyo.

But Yuki could.

And Shigure was warning them that Akito was right outside.

* * *

**On the NEXT episode of Breaking ba-**

**I mean, next chapter...**

**Akito fucks some shit up.**

**Tohru (accidentally) fucks some shit up. **

**Tohru learns who Akito IS.**

**Yuki and Kyo learn some shit about Akito that they didn't know.**

**Akito still fucks shit up.**


End file.
